Biyori Continuum
by Overfic23
Summary: Fueled by a lack of new 'research material', especially of the Overlord variety, and mind numbing boredom, follow this fan continuation of a certain parody manga. Watch as Ainz explores the relationships his new 'anatomy' has changed. Smut, pure smut.


***Continuing right at the end of Biyori 4 and continuing on. The other three aren't 'canon'. Any plot bunnies that show up are there to make more smexy scenes, but there will be a few changes in the long run. Ainz may also seem a bit OOC at times. Takes place after Volume 6. All rights for the porn parody this is based on go out to its maker.***

"Oi! Oi! Calm down you two! Think about what you're doing!" Ainz desperately tried to fend off the two female Guardians crawling towards him.

"It's no use Ainz-sama! I can't think straight anymore! You can satisfy your urges by messing up my insides!"

"Please, Ainz-sama! Embrace me and fill me up with your babies!"

Finally unable to hold back any more, the two sex crazed monsters lunged at their master.

"What!?" Ainz couldn't react as the two warrior type Guardians overpowered him and pushed him to the floor. They swarmed around his crotch to get at his still erect member.

"Ah~! What a delicious taste this has~!" Shalltear crooned as her short tongue licked the base of his shaft. Her small hand tried to wrap around the massive girth, only being able to partially grasp it as she started to pump up and down.

" ***Snort* *Snort***! Ku-ku-ku! I'm inhaling Ainz-sama's thing!" Albedo buried her head into Ainz' groin as she sniffed and prodded his member. Her luscious hair spilled out over top her head, obscuring his view as her ample chest heaved into him leaving tingles in their wake.

"Hey you wide-mouthed gorilla! Ainz-sama is going to embrace me first, so get off!"

"Hmph! As if Ainz-sama would try bedding a flat-chested bitch like you! Why don't you back off and let your senior demonstrate how to please a man you little harlot!"

True to form, the two started bickering over who Ainz would embrace first (even though he had already fucked six of the Pleiades) as they wrestled for space over his crotch. Ainz could only stare at them blankly as he tried to process everything that had happened. They had foolishly used Azamaru on themselves to get Ainz to embrace them. Now, they ran the risk of going insane if he didn't sate their thirsts.

Wondering what could possess them to take such a drastic measure to get his attention made him think about how he had recklessly changed Albedo's settings. It was his fault entirely that she felt a need to be with him. And he had ignored her, even pushing her away to hide from the guilt. He could no longer run from it, so with an apology in his heart to his former comrades for defiling their children he pushed forward.

"Enough you two! Both of you get off! I can only embrace one of you at a time, so you'll have to take turns." Finally gaining some control over the situation, Ainz' commanding presence made the two snap out of their trance temporarily.

""We are extremely sorry! Please forgive our behavior Ainz-sama!"" The two naked beauties dogezaed before him.

' _Uwah~'_ The sight of the two kneeling before him made him wish to apologize in his heart, but it also stirred something dark in him to see such beauties present themselves to him like this.

"*Ehem* Tha, that's correct. You two are Guardians, and should have better control over your actions. However, it is partially my fault that things have gotten so out of hand. It is my duty as your master to take responsibility for my failures." As Ainz paused to think of how to broach the subject he looked around the room. He could see tears forming in the eyes of the Pleaides and the Guardians before him.

Realizing it wouldn't be fair to the two before him to find some other method, he knew he would have to take the same actions as with the Pleaides. *Sigh* "Therefore, I will embrace the two of you now, so you may recover your senses. We will discuss your punishment later. Albedo, you are first."

"Yes~!" The voluptuous succubus leapt onto him, quickly embracing him as her lips pressed in for a kiss. Hesitantly, he responded in kind. His large hands firmly gripped her incredibly soft ass as he once again absently wondered where her hidden muscles were. Eventually he grew more confident, opening his jaw for her exploring tongue. His hands started to roam her backside, taking in all of her smooth and perfect skin.

Albedo had finally had enough foreplay. The feeling of Ainz' still slick member tapping against her stomach made her mind cloud over. Raising her hips up, she brought his hot member to her still virgin entrance. With a mighty shudder she slammed down on his shaft with all her might, the sudden rush of sensation sending her into a thundering orgasm.

"AH~! AINZ-SAMA~! AMAZING! I CAN FEEL YOUR HOT DICK IS PRESSING INTO ME!" She reared her head back as she cried out in pleasure. The normally controlled Overseer turning into a puddle with his ministrations drove Ainz wild. He quickly started pumping up to meet her now frantic bucks and rocking as she tried to get every ounce of pleasure out of his dick.

Using his impressive strength to lift Albedo's body up, Ainz started to bring her down on his shaft with as much force as he could. With her much higher resiliency, he was unafraid of injuring her as he pounded into her as deep as he could. Unknowingly, the throbbing veins along his thick shaft slowly shaped her delicate insides until they conformed to his rod, ruining her chances of being pleasuring by anything other than him.

"Here Albedo! Take all of it!" As he felt himself coming closer to yet another release he watched Albedo's frame shudder in his grasp as she was rocked by yet another powerful orgasm. Her wings flared out and her toes curled sharply as electric surges ran through her body. For some time, she just hung limply in his grasp as she tenuously held on to consciousness.

"AINZ-SAMA!" Her mind-breaking orgasm had truly awoken the lustful demon inside of her, as once she had recovered from the orgasm she pressed down on Ainz, forcing the two to the floor. She now towered over him, a perverted and deranged expression on her face as she embraced her succubus heritage.

"*Pant* *Pant*. It's fine for me to keep going, right Ainz-sama?" Her perverted grin left no room for argument as she leaned down to once again embrace her master in a passionate kiss. She slowly started to rock back and forth, eventually picking up speed to ride Ainz for everything she could.

' _Umu. I wonder if this is letting her go too far. Well, there isn't much I can do about it now.'_ Finally giving in, Ainz' hands moved to do something he hadn't done in months. They found purchase on her supple yet firm breasts as he started to press and massage them. He looked in amazement at how the excess flesh spilled from his hands as he played with her massive tits.

The sensations coming from her breasts and pussy made Albedo lose any semblance of focus as she reared back in ecstasy. Ainz responded by raising himself up to her breasts, lightly biting the perky nipples as she continued to bounce on top of him. The amazing senses he could feel and smell drove Ainz further forward, only wishing he still had a tongue to lick and taste the beautiful breasts.

As he inhaled the smell of the woman on top of him Ainz recognized the delectable scent coming off of her as the smell that permeated his sheets. Finally connecting the dots, he realized that the smell was of Albedo's sex. The spicy like fragrance that had entranced and relaxed him for months was in fact the secretions of his secretly perverted Overseer.

That knowledge finally sent him over the edge, and with a startling howl he shot a powerful load right into Albedo's womb. The warm fluid shooting into her with such strength made Albedo cry out in ecstasy as she passed out on top of Ainz.

Ainz gently lifted Albedo off of his dick. He still needed a release or two for it to go down completely, so his shaft was still rock hard as he pulled out of her with a short *pop*. As he set her comatose body on the ground he watched as a small amount of his cum dribbled out of her pussy onto the floor.

Looking over, he noticed that Shalltear had spent her time masturbating furiously, if the puddle of fluids between her legs was anything to go by. She was laying on her back with her legs splayed out in an 'M' shape, presenting her hairless slit to him.

"Ainz-sama. Please punish me thoroughly by messing up my loli pussy!" That energetic tone and wording right out of an Ero made Ainz' emotions bubble out of control. To see the effective child of his best friend spreading her legs for him to use her body as he saw fit was so dirty. And it felt **Amazing.**

"Hmph. Very well. I will be sure to properly educate you to act in a manner befitting someone of your station. Come over here." With a new-found confidence and the last vestiges of resistance to his situation fading he moved on the small vampire.

Her ass pointed into the air, Shalltear shook her hips to entice her master to take her. Ainz was more than willing to comply as his massive hands grabbed ahold of her small waist. He slowly slid into her dripping pussy as a soft groan. Her body was very different from Albedo and the Pleaides'. Her much smaller frame meant the she was much tighter, but with a hard edge to it. As he started to thrust into her he noticed that her attention was elsewhere.

"Ah~. Ainz-sama's seed tastes so good I might just get addicted~." Indeed. She had positioned herself over Albedo's leaking snatch to scoop up as much of his previous load as she could. He watched is aroused curiosity as her small tongue darted to and fro, eagerly lapping up and digging out as much as she could from the more mature woman's pussy.

Ainz could feel as she tightened and flexed around his cock as she eagerly ate out another woman. As Albedo started to unconsciously push into the vampire's mouth she grew more and more aroused. Finally getting fed up with being ignored, Ainz flipped Shalltear around on his shaft so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Hahn~! Ainz-sama~! Please love me more~!" The sudden movement had caused her legs to spasm and twitch, bringing her focus back to him from her impromptu snack. As Ainz started to thrust more eagerly, trying to get the admittedly more experienced (at least with toys) vampire to bend to him. Instead, her petite hands started to roam all over his exposed rib cage, occasionally grabbing onto him to steady herself.

"Hoh-. This doesn't seem to be much of a punishment for you Shalltear."

"It's okay Ainz-sama. Please keep loving me forever~!" Steadying herself with her arms, Shalltear leaned into his chest to nibble at Ainz' bones. Occasionally biting down on his shoulder, or trailing down his ribs, she left visible marks on Ainz' skeletal frame. They were both surprised as Ainz seemed to grow harder with the love marks, the force behind them just enough to breach his resistance and cause a noticeable surge of sensation.

"See Ainz-sama~? I can keep you much more entertained than that old cow~!" Finally having enough, Ainz pulled out.

"Huh? - !" Shalltear let out a wordless scream as he suddenly thrust back into her all the way to the hilt, this time into her puckered asshole. The large and hot object surging into her with such speed wasn't anything like the few small plugs she had tried out. She could only blankly stare off into space as Ainz thrust vigorously into her much tighter ass.

"Hrgh! This feels pretty amazing! Shalltear! You must never forget that I am your master! If I wish to embrace you I will! Do not be so presumptuous as to tell me who I can or should fuck!" He shouted with a mighty roar. The feeling of power and domination he got from putting her in her place shattered any resolve he had left in not using the NPCs.

" _I'mm Showwy Ainzzz-Shamaaa~!_ " Shalltear cried out. The sensation of being so thoroughly dominated by anyone, let alone her master, was completely new. And she **Loved It.**

Eventually the incredible tightness and euphoric high of dominating Shalltear eventually sent Ainz over the edge one last time. Burying himself as deep as he could, he held the loli vampire steady as he shot powerful jet after jet of cum straight into her bowels. Tapering off, he slowly pulled out of her ass, a bit of their mixed fluids dripping from his now flaccid member.

Setting Shalltear down, he realized she had passed out some time before he had finished inside her ass. He had been so focused on the incredible sensations he didn't even notice her becoming unresponsive.

"Really, what a mess." With his weakened emotions in shambles and two Guardians passed out in front of him he could only comment on the now dirty floor and his robes soaked in the combined fluids of eight women and his own semen.

He also noticed that his now flaccid member didn't fade. Ignoring the biological problems with him having a dick, he could only assume that so much magical energy had been sent through his dick that it became permanent. His new piece of anatomy would prove quite the headache to conceal when in public. He still had enough moral sense to not walk around with his dick hanging out, even if it was just NPCs who would see it.

Noticing the Pleaides maids still waiting for him to dismiss them, he gave them orders to clean up. He couldn't help but notice that their focus was solely on him and his now flaccid cock.

"Make sure you clean the two of them off before you put them to bed. Leave them in one of the extra rooms until they wake up and can dress themselves. Also, one of you give this to Cocytus. You all know its effects, so be careful. Tell him to keep it safe for me and to not use it under any circumstances without my order." Ainz said to the flushed and beaming maids. Given the small smiles and furtive glances they all sent him, he knew that this incident would undoubtably have future repercussions.

As he handed Azamaru to CZ Delta to take to Cocytus he couldn't stop the sense of dread the built in him as he reflected on the events that had transpired. Shaking his head to clear it, he headed for his private bath. He would soon leave for the Empire and he needed to clean off.

"Epsilon, come with me."

 ***Hot or Not? Just a warning, but things may get weird at times with this, and every chapter will (probably) have smut so you'll just be in for a surprise** **. Again, whatever rights exist for porn parodies belong to the creator of what this is based on.***


End file.
